1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article-holding rack for placing common household articles, and in particular, to a rack for holding articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Article-holding racks are used by people in their daily lives to hold common household articles such as towels, clothes, shoes, etc. Many of these racks can be folded or dis-assembled to reduce that overall size and profile for storage and transportation. Unfortunately, many of these conventional racks are still difficult to fold, or assemble and disassemble, so that storage and transport can be inconvenient.